Fairy Tail High NaLu
by xxemgoxx
Summary: Hi, this is just something i'm trying out, it's the first time writing a fanfiction and yeahhh, please read!


OK HI! This is like my first time EVA writing a fan fic! I usually just write stories but let's give it a try~ne?

This will be another high school thing between LucyXNatsu/NatsuXLucy, I might as well put Gruvia and all that! Since Jellal has so many twins/wahteva, I CAN NOT BE BOTHERED INCLUDING THEM SO IT'S JUST GONNA BE ERZAXJELLAL!

FLASHBACK

AUTHOR POV :

Lucy Heartfillia rapidly races out, it's her graduation for Fairy Tail intermediate. Lucy can tell she's late even though she spent all night practising her celestial play with Virgo and Loke,

"Crap, crap, crap!"

She curses as she notices the school gates closing, the gates close on her before she can even get 1 meter away, "NANDE~NE?!"

Lucy sighs, she immediately brightens when she comes up with a plan,

"What if..."

She makes her way to the back of the school, she finds the hole in the gate,

"YES!"

She jumps up and down, happy that she could figure it out, she bends down and tries to squeeze herself through the hole, "Why am I not moving?" panic comes over her and she tries to shimmy her way out, "WHAT THE HELL?!" She squeals, but it's official, she's stuck.

LUCY'S THOUGHS :

_Oh My GOD! I'm stuck, I knew I shouldn't have ate that birthday cake Virgo gave me, what am I going to do? Ah crap! Maybe I should yell out? Someone might come and find me..._

AUTHOR POV

"HELLO?! I NEED HELP! I'M STUCK!"

Lucy yells out desperately, she hears footsteps coming from the right, her head snaps upwards to look at a boy, he chuckles at the sight and sits down to face me, "My names Natsu Dragneel!"

He extended his arm out to mine, I shake it in the poor state I'm in.  
Natsu has pink hair and a large smile on the face, Lucy give a smirk."Can you help me?"

"Huh?" He takes another good look at Lucy's state, "Oh right!"

"Thank you, Natsu," She flashes a kind smile and Natsu tries his best to help, when he failed, Lucy sighed,

"Can you get my keys?" he grabbed the keys off Lucy's belt, "Pass them here,"

"O.K,"

Lucy summoned out Virgo to help me, "Your highness, punishment?"

Lucy blushed, "NOT NOW VIRGO HELP ME OUT!"

Virgo's silent, then looks away, (anime style) "I kind of like it when you're like this..."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I can help, I'm a mage too." Natsu says,

"Really? I've never seen you at this school before,"

"I'm attending next year," meanwhile Virgo's watching with keen eyes,

"If you help me out with your magic, then I'll show you around." I smile,

"... Deal." Fire comes out of his hands and the metal wire holding me melts,

"Hot, Hot, Hot!" He laughs and then helps me get out,

"Thanks Natsu."

"Your welcome." And they proceed to class.

END OF FLASHBACK

4 YEARS LATER.

((Lucy has had a small crush on Natsu since then))

LUCY POV

"Where's Erza?" I ask Levy, my blue headed friend,

"I dunno, probably with Jellal."

"I thought he didn't want a relationship,"

"They're not IN a relationship, just really good friends... at least that's what Er-chan said,

"Haha, don't you have a crush too, Levy?" I smile teasingly, while eating my rice, Levy blushes,

"I- I knew I should've never have told you!" her face was a read as a tomato now,

"You're so cute!" Lucy teases while Levy pouts in embarrassment,

"Hey Lucy!" I hear a voice from 4 meters behind me, I turn to face the pink headed boy,

"What?" Lucy yells, trying her best to sound irritated, she was a little happy though, "What's up Natsu?"

"Hi Natsu!" Levy says,

"Hey Levy... Lucy..." he looks at Levy with a smile and when he gives his welcomes to Lucy he puts on a slight disgusted face,

"What's with that face?" Lucy insulted, she was hurt, Natsu ignored the question though and flopped down in the seat next to Lucy,

"So Levy? Have any luck with Gajeel?" He yawned, ignorant to Levy's large blush, she stood up and hit him in the head with her book,

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She staunched off angrily,

"Finally, she's gone," Natsu turned to face Lucy and looked her straight in the eyes,

Lucy felt quite uncomfortable, her school uniform was a little too small for her, since they had run out of T-Shirts that had her cup size, so feeling a gaze on her made her feel slightly conscious, "What are you staring at?"

"you have rice." silence. More silence.

"WHAT THE HELL?" and she did her amazing Lucy kick!

OK, tell me what you think, at the end I kind of tried to finish it off but if I do another one, I will make it shorter.

I'm sorry about for, I'm still actually quite confused about the whole Jellal thing, i know his umm other person is mystogan but like seriously there's soo many, for instance Siegrain, you can't judge me for not knowing all of them!


End file.
